Ángeles
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 días de fics navideños - Día 6: ángeles... El Doctor está viajando solo, y se encuentra con un par de ángeles...


_¿Qué tal? Día 6 de los "25 días de fic navideños"~ _

_Este no es muy navideño que digamos (y tampoco muy bueno), pero que se le va a hacer, Doctor Who y ángeles solo puede tener un resultado jaja :P _

_Todo culpa de Moffat (?) xD_

_En fin, espero que aún así, les guste... esto sería mientras el 10th Doctor viaja solo, antes de End of Time :)_

__**Doctor Who y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC.**

* * *

Día 6 – Ángeles.

Abrió las puertas de la Tardis y lo que vio no le resultó del todo alentador. Quizás activar el circuito de viajes aleatorios no había sido una buena opción. Arrugó la nariz y arqueó un poco las cejas, mientras terminaba de observar el paisaje. Bueno, podría ser peor… casi. Se encogió de hombros y salió de su fiel compañera, para luego cerrarla con llave. Acarició suavemente la madera y susurró:

— Nos vemos en un rato, compañera.

Y comenzó a caminar. Estaba en una especie de cementerio, de eso estaba seguro; después de todo, no había muchos lugares en dónde hubieran tantas estatuas como aquellas. Trató de acercarse demasiado a ellas, no había tenido una muy buena experiencia con las estatuas, después de todo.

Apuró el paso, para poder salir de allí y, cuando lo hizo, se topó con un joven, el cual corría justo en dirección hacia el cementerio.

— ¡Disculpe!— gritó el niño.

— ¡Hey, espera! ¿Podrías decirme, por soy algo despistado, en dónde y cuándo estamos?

— ¿Disculpe, señor? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— dijo en forma de respuesta el joven, luego de detenerse y mirarlo, extrañado.

— En dónde estamos y qué año es, sólo quiero saber eso niño.

— Cementerio de Mount Auburn, Cambridge. Y es el año 1780, estúpido— respondió él de mala manera y luego continuó con su carrera hacia el interior del cementerio.

— No creo que hiciera falta ese insulto— susurró el Doctor, observando al niño. Miró en dirección a lo que probablemente era el pueblo y luego volvió a mirar al chico, comenzando a debatirse internamente entre qué camino tomar—. No, Doctor, no tienes que meterte en problemas, ya no— se susurró a sí mismo, pero luego suspiró profundamente "maldición", fue su inmediato pensamiento. Simplemente no podía— ¡Hey, espera!— gritó, comenzando a correr.

El chico, de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, al escucharlo –y ver que se dirigía hacia él– comenzó a correr más rápido. El Doctor lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, tomándolo por el brazo.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡He dicho que me suelte! ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces dime… ¿por qué estás diciendo que no hiciste nada cuando ni siquiera pregunté?

El chico dejó de forcejear inmediatamente y lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos claros— Creí que por eso me perseguía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Nada, los ángeles se movieron solos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— el Señor del Tiempo suspiró y soltó al chico, para luego revolverse el cabello— ¿Otra vez ángeles?

— ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

— Las últimas dos veces que me encontré con ángeles, no fue divertido. Bueno, un poco, si, pero intentaron matarme.

El joven soltó una fuerte risa— ¿Cómo pueden haber querido matarlo, si no son más que estatuas?

El Doctor alzó una ceja y lo miró seriamente— Creí que habías dicho que se habían movido solos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El castaño tragó saliva, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos— A-Andrew— respondió luego de un momento, entrecortadamente.

— Bien Andrew, muéstrame dónde están esos ángeles.

Y ambos se dirigieron al lugar en cuestión: la pequeña capilla que custodiaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, la entrada al predio del cementerio. Entraron en ella, era una típica capilla de la colonia, pequeña, con unos pocos bancos de madera, ventanas con hermosos vidrios de colores y un pequeño altar. Pero a diferencia de muchas iglesias en las que el Doctor había entrado antes, ésta tenía dos ángeles a los lados de su altar, uno a cada lado.

— ¿Esos son los ángeles que se movieron, Andrew?— preguntó el viajero del tiempo, mirándolos fijamente, sin avanzar.

— Si, fueron esos— respondió el chico. Luego miró al Doctor— ¿Cree que de verdad están vivos, señor?

— No en este momento, ahora son sólo roca…— murmuró él en forma de respuesta—. Pero pueden estar muy vivos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— agregó, luego sacó sus anteojos del bolsillo, para poder ponérselos—, literalmente— fue lo último que dijo, antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia los ángeles, con su destornillados sónico en la mano—. Andrew, ¿estamos cerca de navidad, verdad?

— Si señor, así es, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

— Porque eso explicaría el por qué nadie cuestionó que estos cuatro estuvieran aquí.

— Todos creímos que el sacerdote los había colocado ahí, pero él…

— ¿Desapareció?— preguntó el Doctor, sabiendo como terminaría la frase de Andrew.

— Si.

— Descuida, nadie más va a desaparecer… no ahora que estoy aquí.

Avanzó apenas unos pasos más, manteniéndose a la distancia suficiente como para poder verlos a los dos a la vez. Luego activó su destornillador sónico, para poder captar la frecuencia correcta de los ángeles y, cuando lo obtuvo, sonrió. Guardó su destornillador y sus lentes y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Andrew.

— Dime Andrew, ¿se están moviendo?— el chico, que estaba completamente atónito, negó con la cabeza— Pero lo hicieron, ¿verdad?— el castaño asintió— ¿Están muy lejos de mi? — volvió a asentir, estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar, evidentemente— Bien, quiero que parpadees una vez, sólo una vez.

El chico lo hizo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, suspiró aterrado y retrocedió unos pasos— E-Están justo detrás suyo, señor.

El Doctor sonrió— Genial. No dejes de mirarlos— y entonces él mismo se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con ambos ángeles, que tenían los brazos estirados y sus bocas abiertas de manera amenazante— Ohhh, típico de ustedes, ¡mostrar sus enormes dientes!— dijo, haciendo un ademán con sus dedos enfrente de su boca, simulando enormes colmillos— No van a hacerme nada, no esta vez— les dijo, burlón— ¡Andrew! ¡Sal de la iglesia, ve a tu casa, yo me encargo!

— ¡P-Pero, señor…!

— ¡Haz lo que te digo Andrew!— gritó él. El chico comenzó a retroceder, hasta la puerta— Ah, y Andrew…— se giró rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba, para pasar por entre ambos ángeles— ¡Dime simplemente Doctor!

Andrew salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras que el Señor del Tiempo comenzó a reír, mirando a ambos ángeles, que había quedado atrapados en sí mismos, mirándose mutuamente y con los brazos casi que entrelazados.

— No puedo creer que los haya atrapado dos veces con el mismo truco— se rió el Doctor, pasando por detrás de uno de ellos. Comenzó a salir de la capilla, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo— ¡Oh, claro! No puedo simplemente dejarlos aquí, en el medio del lugar— sacó su destornillador del bolsillo interno de su traje y, apuntando a ambos ángeles, lo accionó. Tardó unos minutos, pero la roca comenzó a agrietarse cada vez más. Luego él se les acercó y les dio un pequeño golpecito a cada uno, haciéndolos desmoronar por completo—. Siempre es útil encontrar la frecuencia correcta en el momento oportuno— murmuró para sí, mirando con la nariz algo arrugada los pedazos de roca esparcidos por el suelo—. Bueno… creo que debería irme, si.

Y salió de allí, caminando a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, en dirección a la Tardis. Una suave brisa invernal había comenzado a soplar, haciendo que su sobretodo ondeara con gracia. Miró hacia arriba, el atardecer… suspiró, preguntándose cuantos otros atardeceres vería con esos ojos…

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Merezco un reviw? **_

_Nos vemos mañana... con Sherlock y Watson... y un pastel ^^_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
